A Nightmare Or A Dream Come True
by Don't Be A Douche Canoe
Summary: After a night of being moonstruck Cleo finds out she had quite a night. Now she is pregnant. What will Emma and Rikki think? What will Lewis think? What will her parents think? And how will she manage school, he job, and life in general?
1. Chapter 1

Cleo's POV

I woke up to massive headache which felt like a hammer smashing at my skull. My eyes opened but they were slightly hazy. I looked around and saw I was in a room I've never been in before. The walls a subtle tan shade and the carpet fluffy and grey. Then I jumped to see a boy beside me. But the most terrifying part was it was out of all guys the one and only Nate. What happened last night? I climbed out of bed to see I was bare skin. I quickly grabbed my clothes scattered across the room and bolted out as fast as possible. Don't tell me that we, well you know. I just remember going down the driveway last night to collect the mail. I ran down the quite street. The road was empty beside a couple parked cars on the side of the road then the odd car driving down the street. I brushed my fingers through my hair. Oh no oh no oh no! I have school today! I ran as fast as my feet could carry me home. I ran in the house to of course have dad stop me.

''Cleo stop there! Where have you been?'' My dad's voice proved he wanted answers there and then. Answers that I didn't even know.

''Dad please let me explain later I'm running late for school.'' I pleaded.

''I wan't answers as soon as you walk back in this house. Do you hear me young lady!?" His voice became a bit more aggravated.

''Yes dad.'' I replied in a slightly sheepish tone.

I ran up the stairs and changed into a blue shirt with thin white stripes and a pair of Jean shorts. I grabbed my bag and went to school only trying to remember last night. I couldn't of done what I think I've done. Even as moonstruck Cleo it's so unlike me. It's just not going to happen. I finally met up with Em and Rikki at the bench.

''What took you so long?" Rikki asked.

''Oh my gosh I have never been this late in my life!" Emma complained.

Wow this day is getting better and better by the minute. I just walked looking down at my feet.

''Cleo what's wrong?" Emma asked.

I shook my head. They would go nuts if they found anything out.

''Nothing, I'm just really tired.'' I replied with a weak smile.

Throughout the whole school day I haven't managed to pay attention. All I can think of or wonder is what happened last night. But now school is over I now have to face my father. Wow I can only see my day getting better! Ugh. I trudged home and stood in front of the door. With a deep breath I grabbed the silver door knob and turned it opening the door. And there he stood arms crossed right next to the stair banister.

''I want answers young lady.''

''Dad...''

''I said I want answers now!" Dad was not going to let this one go.

I walked over and sat on the stair steps.

''Explain now!" I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at dad.

''Dad, I don't know, I don't even know where I was last night.''

''What do you mean? Do not tell me you drank last night!"

''No dad I promise!"

Then I heard Emma and Rikki walk in.

''Girls do you know what happened to Cleo last night?!"

I could see Emma and Rikki trying to come up with something quick.

''Well Cleo fell off one of the docks by the Juicenet and passed out so I took her to my house.''

Emma said with an extremely believable tone.

''Thank you girls.'' He said and walked into his office. The girls walked with me to my room. Rikki stood leaning against the door while Em sat beside me on my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cleo's POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache. I looked at the clock to see I had slept later than normal and only have a half hour to get ready and get to school. I crawled out of bed feeling sick. I walked down to the kitchen grabbing a bowl, cereal, milk, a glass, and some orange juice. I poured everything and placed the rest away. I took a seat at the table and dug into my breakfast. I was hungrier than normal. Dad walked into the room.

''Good morning princess. Did you sleep well?"

''Yes dad.'' I replied

I finished eating to notice my stomach did not agree with what I ate. I made a B line for the bathroom and shut the door behind me and hurled into the toilet. I finished finally and stumbled to the bathroom sink. My skin slightly pail and bags under my eyes.

''Sweetheart are you alright?" I heard my mum ask on the other side of the door.

''Yes mum.''

''Are you sure you're alright for school?" She asked in a soft tone.

''I'm ok mum just a little upset stomach nothing serious.'' I answered.

I can't have them getting any more suspicions than there already are so this was my best choice. I washed my face and walked to my bedroom and changed clothes. I walked back to the bathroom and swigged on some mouthwash and brushed my teeth again. I placed some make up on my skin to hide the paleness. And finally I snagged my backpack and walked to school. I ignored almost everything today unable to think straight. I even ignored the girls today. It was finally the end of the day and I walked toward my locker and turned the key putting my books in my locker. All of a sudden I felt a hand grip my butt and turned me around kissing me on the lips before I could react. I shoved my hand into his chest shoving him away.

''Ow! Babe what was that for?" I noticed it was Nate!

''What do you think you're doing!?"

''Hey babe calm down I just wanted to know if you wanted to hook up tonight."

''Absolutely not!'' I replied shutting and locking my locker door.

I stormed away but heard Emma and Rikki chase after me.

''Cleo!Cleo wait up!" They called.

With a deep breath I stopped and turned around. Emma and Rikki stood beside me.

''What's wrong Cleo?'' Emma asked.

''Mako. I'll explain there.'' I replied and walked towards the water.

I ran and dove as the salty water brushed against my skin. I felt my legs tingle as my tail appeared and I bolted to Mako. I relaxed taking my time looking at the colourful corals as schools of bright fish surrounded the area. I finally smiled since the moment you know. I finally swam into the cave and swam up. I moved to the edge and wiped the hair from my face.

''So come on spit it out. What's up?"Rikki asked.

''Rikki! She'll tell us, Give her a moment.'' Emma replied.

I sighed and brushed my hand through my hair.

''Do you have any clue what happened during the full moon?" I looked Emma and Rikki in the eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cleo's POV**

I looked Emma and Rikki in the eyes.

''I don't know what happened. But I-I woke up in Nate's bed in the nude.''

I rushed through hating to think of that moment. Rikki sat still in shock as Emma swam towards me grabbing me tight into a comforting hug.

''Do you think anything went down?" Rikki asked carefully yet blunt.

''I-I don't know. I don't want to know.'' I replied.

Emma pulled away and looked at me.

''Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Emma's tone sounded slightly hurt.

''I'm sorry I just didn't want to belive it.'' I felt a tear dribble down my cheek.

''I'm going to beat the snot out of Nate!" Rikki answered in anger.

''I actually second with that.'' Emma agreed.

I had no reply. I just don't want to think of anything. I felt salty tears cross my lips. Emma and Rikki grabbed me in a huge group hug.

''I'm going to go for a swim.'' I managed to say.

''How about we all just meet up at the cafe around, 1 maybe?" Rikki asked.

''Yeah that sounds great.'' Emma answered.

I nodded and dove into the water. I swam towards the dolphins. I held it's fin and swam along with it. It was beautiful today. The sun shinning above the fish everywhere. I swam towards shore and climbed to dry land. I lied back staring at the clouds in the sky waiting to dry off. I sighed. I need to stop worrying it's been two weeks since the full moon and I have been ok. I mean the barfing and hunger and extra sleep that's normal. I mean it's just a growth spurt nothing more. I felt the tingle as my legs returned. I got up and dusted the sand from my clothes. I walked home and up to my room. I sat on my bed and turned on some music. I got up and took a seat in front of my computer. After seeing I had no emails I checked to see it was already 12:45 so I logged out and walked out of the house. I walked down the street and made it to the cafe. I walked in and saw Emma and Rikki at one of the booths. I walked over and took the seat by Rikki.

''Hey guys!" They had already gotten me a wheat grass smoothie.

I drank it down but felt it come right back up as it came up my throat. I ran to the bathroom and shut one of the stall doors. I puked my guts up as I heard the girls walk in. I felt one hand on my back and another hand hold my hair back. I finished turned grabbing my legs and sitting my head on my knees. They sat beside me.

''Cleo are you alright?" Emma asked in a soft tone.

I felt so weak. I shook my head still shaking.

''Cleo have you ever gotten the idea, you know maybe, that you could be, you know.'' Rikki began.

No, no,no, this can not be happening. Tears dribbled down my cheeks. Emma and Rikki each took one of my arms and held them on there shoulders helping me up. I grabbed them into a hug.

''Let's go to my house we can talk there.'' Emma said.

With a nod we walked to Emma's house. We entered the house and walked up to Em's room. I sat down on Emma's bed.

''Hey guys I'll be back in about fifteen minutes.'' Rikki quickly said.

With a wave Rikki left the room and Emma sat beside me. Emma's soft thumb wiped the tears from my cheeks. She took my head sitting on her shoulder and rubbed my arm. Later Rikki came back in with her backpack. She sat beside me and grabbed about five tests from her backpack. I took them in my hand and walked to the bathroom. I used three of the tests and now I have to wait a minute. It felt like years but it was a minute and I grabbed the tests and felt my heart pound against my chest. It read...positive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cleo's POV**

I shook and sat on the toilet with my face in my hands. Tears dribbled down my cheeks as I shuddered on each breath. Why, why did this have to happen I don't deserve this! I heard a knock on the door.

''Cleo were coming in.'' Rikki said through the door.

I heard the door open as Emma and Rikki kneeled down in front of me.

''What do the tests read?" Emma asked.

I shuttered and passed them the tests.

''Oh Cleo.'' Emma sighed.

''We'll stand by you no matter what, you know that don't you?" Rikki said.

I nodded as the girls helped me up. We walked back to Emma's room and I sat on the bed.

''Cleo, we need to get you to a doctor.'' Emma said.

I wiped my tears away and looked at Emma and Rikki.

''You-you don't understand, I can't do that.'' I shuddered.

''But you have to.'' Rikki replied.

''Mum and Dad would hate me, and Lewis, Lewis would never forgive me.''

''Well your only other option is to get rid of the child.'' Rikki answered.

''No! No way I can't do that.!" I defended wrapping my arms over my belly.

''Well then this is your last option. I'll set up the appointment not telling anyone and with my manager pay I'll take care of costs.'' Emma replied.

''You don't have to pay I'll take care of it.''

''No Cleo I'll pay for it. You need to save your money for the baby.'' Emma said with the end of story tone.

Emma got out her phone and walked out of the room. Rikki sat next to me.

''So looks like your going to be a mum in nine months.''

''I guess so. I-I'm just really scared about mum and dad...and Lewis.''

''You'll be alright they won't hate you forever.'' I know Rikki is trying to be comforting but wow she's bad at it.

I heard Em walk back into the room.

''I got you a appointment for tomorrow at nine.''

''Thank you so much Emma.''

''So it looks like it's getting late we should get some rest.'' Emma finished.

We all got in our sleeping bags and snuggled up. I could hear Rikki's slight snores and Emma murmuring in her sleep. The thing was I couldn't sleep. I stared at the ceiling. How will mum and dad react? I can just see either dad grabbing me by the arm and forcing me to lose the child or he would sit by me and help me through this. And mum I think she would just out and out be disappointed in me. And Lewis he would be broken, shattered. Even worse thinking of mum and dad again. How do I tell them who the father is. I can't bare to think of Nate being a father but even worse the father of my child. I'm only sixteen I can't handle this especially with my job. Tomorrow I-I have to tell Nate it has to be done. I finally fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

I stumbled out of my sleeping bag and saw the girls were already up. I put on my robe and walked into the bathroom. I used the bathroom, cleaned my teeth and took a quick bath. I dried off and walked down stairs and met up with the girls in the kitchen.

''Hey I was just about to wake you up! We have to leave in a hour.'' Emma went on.

We sat on the couch watching TV. When finally it was time to leave. We got in the car and drove to the doctors. When we arrived Emma signed me in as Rikki and I took a seat. We all sat down when finally a woman with long black hair and green eyes called out.

''Cleo Setori?" I got up as I heard Emma and Rikki ask.

''Do you want us to come with?"

''I'll be ok I promise.''

''Good luck.'' Rikki said.

I followed the lady into a room. I took a seat in the bed sort of thing as the lady asked me to wait for the doctor to come in. I sat pulling at the bracelet on my wrist. Then a woman with red hair and deep ocean blue eyes walked into the room.

'' Cleo Setori?"

''Yes ma'am.''

''So where are your parents?"

''They are out at the moment.''

''Right. Well where would you have been on you cycle today?"

''I would of been on um, my week after my period.''

The doctor grabbed a stethoscope and checked my heartbeat.

''Now could you lie down for me?" I lied back.

''Could you lift your shirt for me?"

I lifted up my shirt. The doctor began to check for a heartbeat. She took out the ear buds and passed it to me. I placed them in my ears and heart a soft heartbeat. I felt a smile form at the corner of my lips. It was amazing truly amazing. She took a seat and turned to me.

''It looks like you are three and a half weeks pregnant. So you will be due for October 17th.''

''Thank you ma'am.''

''Now just go to the counter and sign out then you'll be good to go. And I want you to come back once a month so we can check the progress.''

With a smile I walked out and signed out. I met up with Emma and Rikki.

''How did it go?" Emma asked.

''It was amazing. I got to hear a heart beat. And I'm due for October 17th.''

''Congratulations!'' Emma and Rikki gave me a big hug.

''Guys there is someone I have to talk to I'll meet you guys at the cafe say around 3?"

''Ok we'll see you later.'' We parted ways as I walked to find Nate. I finally came across him at the park.

''Hey there babe.'' He began coming towards me.

''Nate we need to talk now.''

''Alright.'' We took a seat on a bench and I turned to him.

''Nate. That one night we had...''

''Yeah I know you can't stay away from the Nataroo.''

''No not that. Nate I'm pregnant, with your child.''

Shockingly Nate had a shocked look on his face and also a little nervous. He turned to me with eyes of sincerity.

''Cleo baby look. To have a child with a lady like you would be amazing. One flaw though is that I can't have kids so I had a you know transplant. So you may want to see who the doner was.''

''Thanks Nate I will.''

''Oh and babe? Even though it's not a little Nataroo I would like updates on him or her.''

''Absolutely.''

With that I walked to the doner place and walked to the desk.

''Hello ma'am what can I do for you?"

''Well I found out the man that I though was the father isn't and I would like to know the doner.''

''Who was the person you thought was the father?"

''Nate Jenkins.''

''Ah yes. Give me a moment.'' The woman returned with a paper.

''The doner's name was ...''


	5. Chapter 5

**Cleo's POV**

"The doner's name was, Lewis McCartney. Would you like his phone number?"

My heart pounded against my ribs as shock shot through me.

''No thank you. Have a nice day.''

''You too.'' I brushed a hand through my hair and walked out of the building.

Lewis? How do I explain this to Lewis? I checked my phone to see it was only 1:00 pm. So I walked to the place I knew Lewis would be, the fishing dock. I stood at the dock to see Lewis's blonde hair blow in the wind as he sat at the end of the dock hoping for a bite. With a deep breath I walked towards Lewis and sat beside him.

''Hey Lewis.''

''Cleo! Hi how have you been I haven't talked to you in a little while.''

''Well that's what I came to talk to you about.'' Lewis turned and looked at me as his blue eyes shimmered in the sunlight

''Cleo what's wrong?"

''Lewis it's a bit of a long story.''

''I don't mind. Tell me.''

''Well on the last full moon. I was moonstruck and something happened. I found out I-I had done something with Nate.'' A hurt expression struck Lewis's face.''And Lewis I'm, I'm pregnant.''

''What?! Cleo you can't afford this.''

''There's more, it's not Nate's child. He had a doner and Lewis, that doner was you.''

''What?'' ''This is our child.'' A sort of smile grew on Lewis's face

. ''There's a little Lewis in there?" I smiled and nodded.

Lewis grabbed me into a big hug then looked at me.

''Now who have you told?"

''Emma and Rikki found out with me and I had to tell Nate.''

''What about your mum and dad?"

''I'll tell them soon enough.''

''Cleo the longer you hide it from them the more hurt they'll be when you tell them.''

''I know but they'll be so disappointed.''

''Maybe but they love you and that will never change.''

''I know.'' I looked down at my hands.

I felt Lewis's soft finger tips under my chin. He lifted my chin and had me face him.

''It's going to be ok. I'll stand by you through everything I promise. Now go and tell your parents and I'll meet you at the cafe around 3:30?"

''Perfect. I'll see you then.''

I got up and walked down the quite road to my house. With a deep breath I walked into the house to find my parents sitting on the couch. I walked over and took a seat on the couch across from them.

''Cleo are you alright?"

''Mum, dad, there is something I have to tell you.''

''What is it sweetheart?"

''Well a couple weeks ago um well there was a um,''

Think Cleo think! Excuses but then again liers never prosper. But I have to lie.

''There was a couple tinnies and well there was this one night stand.''

''Cleo! Why would you do that? You lied to me, why?"

''I was scared, and there's more. Mum, dad. I'm pregnant.''

Mum and dad look scared, disappointed, confused, just so many mixed emotions. Then dad looked at me.

''Who's the father?!"

''It's a little complicated. The boy who did it had a doner and well um that doner was Lewis.''

''Lewis?" I nodded.

''When did you find out you were pregnant?"

''About a week ago.''

''Cleo you know you can't afford this and we can't afford this. What about college? What about your job? You are not able to handle this! There is no way you can have this child without your whole future going to waste! You need to get rid of the child.''

''No it's not going to happen!"

''It's going to ruin your life!"

''Believe me I know what I'm doing! I'll move out and I am working hard at the marine park so I'll be getting a pay raise soon. And Lewis and I are in this together.''

''Lewis is going to leave you Cleo! He will not stand by you because he cares about his future more!"

''He would never do that! You know full well Lewis would never leave me like that!"

With that I got up and walked out of the house. I slammed the door shut behind me and dove into the water and swam to Mako. I swam in and rested my head in my hands. Tears dibbled down my cheeks. Why don't they belive in me? I'm such a screw up! Maybe mum and dad are right. What if Lewis cares about his future more? He doesn't want to deal with a baby when there is so much more he could do.

''Cleo what's wrong?" Emma's voice echoed in the cave.

''What happened Cleo?'' Rikki's voice sort of concerned.

Emma and Rikki swum up beside me. I brushed the tears from my eyes.

''I found something out.''I managed to say.

''What did you find out?"

''This isn't Nate's child. He had a doner and-and that doner was L-Lewis.''

''Oh my gosh. What's bad about that?"

''That's not the bad part. I told mum and dad and they-they think I shouldn't have the kid and that Lewis won't care and.''

''It's alright Cleo. It will all be alright. You can stay at my house until you wan't to come back home.'' Emma began. ''Here's let's go to the cafe and just relax. It will all be alright.''

We swam to the cafe and Rikki dried us off as we walked to the cafe. I walked in and looked up seeing Lewis at a booth.

''You go to Lewis we'll get drinks.'' I nodded and took a seat next to Lewis.

''Hey Lewis.''

''Cleo. What's wrong?"

''I told mum and dad and they think that the child would no only ruin our futures but that you would leave me.''

''What? Cleo, you know I could never leave your side don't you?"

''Yeah I do.''

Lewis grabbed me into a bear hug holding me tight.

''Were in this together and I will not leave you no matter what happens I promise.''

**So Lewis. Good call or not? I know it wasn't the most shocking answer but I think it could make quite a nice Clewis. But I love reading reviews and that you to all of you that have read so far. And if you have anything you would like to see in the story let me know because I want this story to be something you enjoy reading. Hope to hear from you soon have an awesome day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cleo's POV**  
We all sat in Emma's living room watching The World's End. Now I just need a way to explain to the Gilberts that I need to stay for a while. Rikki walked back to the couch with a bowl filled with buttery popcorn and Emma walked back with two bottles of water and a bottle of cherry pepsi.  
''Emma I'll be fine with a pepsi.''  
''No you need to be as healthy as possible.''  
Rikki rolled her eyes as I took the water and Emma and Rikki sat beside me. We heard the door open as Lewis walked in. It was the full moon tonight and there's no way we will have anything happen. Lewis walked in giving me a kiss on the cheek and took a seat on the chair by the couch. He opened his laptop and getting on this new moon following time thing.  
''So the moon should be up in... ten minutes.'' Lewis announced.  
We sat back watching movies.  
''I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back.'' Emma said getting up.  
''Do you want me to come with?" Lewis asked.  
''Lewis it's the bathroom I'll be fine.''  
''Just be careful."  
Emma rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. Lewis smiled and sat in Emma's spot which is right next to me. He kissed me on the cheek. He wrapped an arm around me. I lied my head on his shoulder and continued to watch the movie. Then we heard a crash and heavy feet. We turned around to see Emma had fallen down the stairs. We shot up out of the couch to see her wobbly getting back up.  
''Emma! Emma are you alright?!" We yelled.  
She smiled stumbling and swaying as she walked. She seemed as if she had a couple Booze to many. She walked over giving Rikki a big hug. She stumbled away and I guess you could call walking she ''walked'' towards me giving me an odd hug. She let go then walked towards the living room but before we could stop her she tripped directly onto her parents table with beautiful vase with tiger lily's in it. A loud crash happened as the water spilt, the lily's hit the floor and as the glass shattered and even worse Emma fell right onto the glass. We ran over and pulled her up and lied her on the couch. Rikki grabbed a towel and ran over to us. We then saw blood from her right arm. We had no choice but to dampen the towel and wash up the blood as Lewis went and grabbed some bandage and antibiotic cream. Emma fidgeted but luckly made no noise as we washed away the blood and covered the wound. With a sigh we dried her tail and sat on the couch. We all decided that going to bed was the best idea. Emma lied between Rikki and I and Lewis slept on the couch.  
I woke up to see it was sunrise. Then I felt sickness strike as I bolted for the bathroom and puked my guts up. I sat back and caught my breath. I'm sick of having a sore throat and a headache. Eight more months to go. Maybe dad was right, maybe I'm not able to handle this. I really need to have a talk to Lewis but before that maybe I should try and think thing through. I changed into my jean shorts and a loose purple tank top. I grabbed my flip flops and walked out of the house. The empty sky is a nice blue with the light of the sunrise. Street lights just begging to turn off and cars moving out of the driveway and off to work. I walked down the pavement and to the beach. I made it to the beach and took off my flip flops as the warm sand soothed between my toes. I jumped up onto a rock as the sun raised from behind the crashing waves. I looked at the waves to soon be lost in thought.  
Where am I going to keep the child while I'm at school. Wait this also means I can't go out of the house without the child. What if Lewis doesn't want a kid and he's just trying to be supportive.  
I jumped as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Lewis of all people. Lewis climbed and sat next to me.  
''What are you thinking about?"  
I sighed and hopped off the rock and stood on the sand. I crossed my arms due to the slightly cold ocean breeze. Lewis stood before me and held my arms.  
''What were you thinking about?''  
''It's, it's the baby. I just don't know how to feel.''  
''Then let's talk about it.''  
''It's just we don't have and space in either of our houses and we don't have much in the way of money.''  
''But we can change that. I'll get another job and we can live in a boat shed or something.''  
''A boat shed? Lewis I'm not going to make you get more jobs.''  
''But your not making me I'm choosing to.''  
''Yes but, Lewis we can't do this.''  
''What are you saying? We can do this!"  
''That's the thing Lewis I don't know for sure that we can.''  
I felt Lewis's grip tighten a little.  
''Cleo! We can do this! Don't be stupid like your parents.''  
''Excuse me my family nor am I stupid.''  
I ripped from his grip and dove into the fresh salty ocean water. I swam into the moon pool and dried off. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I thought he really cared about me. I don't know how to feel about anything any more. My parents are mad, Lewis is mad, and for some reason I feel like a burden to Emma and Rikki. Why just why did this happen? Why did I end up with this? This is the rest of my life that I deal with this. I whipped tears away even though they wouldn't stop. I soon heard foot steps.  
''Cleo? Cleo you here?" I heard Lewis's voice echo in the cave.

**Hey I apologize so much for being so slow on updating. School work has been suffocating me which I know is no excuse. But I really hope you have enjoyed the story so far and thank you so much to all of you who have left reviews or just even read the story that means the world to me. Hope you have an awesome day and I hope to hear from you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cleo's POV**

I heard Lewis at the bottom of the rock steps. I looked up and dove into the water. I didn't feel like going back to land so I swam into the deeper waters. I found a school of shiny silver fish and the gleam of the sunlight caused them to have a rainbow effect. I kept swimming to find a dolphin. It swam towards me. I took it's soft fin and swam with it through the waters. I swam past beautiful colourful neon corals and amazing schools of fish's. I felt so calm, so happy and most of all relaxed. But reality struck me as I felt a tug on my tail. I turned and saw Emma with I relived yet worried expression. She gave me the hand signal for us to meet on land. I let out a deep breath and swam to land. We dried off and sat against a rock.

''What's wrong? You've been gone for three hours without saying anything. Why?"

''Well um I talked to Lewis...''

''What happened?"

''Long story short um well, I'm going to get rid of the baby.'' The words ''get rid of'' broke my heart.

''What! No you can't do that!"

''Look Emma there is no discussion in this. I have such a future ahead of me and a child is not it.''

''Look Cleo, This is you're life in the end and it's you're choice but I'm sad to hear it.''

''I'm going to um, get a appointment set up.''

''Here use my phone.'' Emma grabbed her flip phone from her pocket.

I dialled the number and heard a woman on the other end.

''Hello? How may I help you?''

''Yes um I would like to have an appointment for an um, abortion.''

''Okay give a moment. Ok we have a time slot open for this afternoon at five if you wish to do it then.''

''Yes ma'am that would be great.''

''Ok come around in a hour and we'll get papers filled.''

''I'll be there then.''

I took an deep breath as a tear raced down my face. Emma grabbed me in a hug as tears streamed and gasps escaped my lips as I shuttered. My eyes blurred from tears as I could taste my salty tears on my lips. The tears finally ended and I let go of Emma.

''Cleo it's been fourty five minutes you should get to the doctors. Would you like me to come with?" I simply nodded.

Emma took my hand in hers as we walked to the doctors. After painstaking explanations and paper signing it was the moment. I got in my hospital gown and left Emma in the waiting room. I lied back on the bed. The doctor walked in and sat in front of me.

''Cleo Setori?"

''Yes sir.''

I heard the door slam open.

''Sir you can't come in here!"

I turned to see fluffy blonde hair and determined ocean blue eyes, it was Lewis. He ran over to me and lifted me into his arms and walked me out of the room. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead. We walked straight out of the hospital. He sat me in the passenger seat of his Ford and he got in the driver seat. He backed out and drove off. We stopped in a empty wooded area.

''Lewis what's going on?"

He stepped out of the car. He moved to my side and lifted me into his arms and sat me beside him on the boot of his truck. I sat as comfortable as I could in a hospital gown. Lewis took his velvet soft warm hands around mine and looked me in the eyes.

''Lewis what's going on?"

''Cleo, I really want you and this child in my life. This means the world to me and just... Cleo you make my heart skip a beat as soon as I see your beautiful brown doe eyes or your luscious brown hair and I love the way I feel like were magnetic.''

''Lewis, I do to you mean more than the sun means to the earth. I just had a feeling like I was alone and I didn't know how to feel.''

''Cleo please know that I will never leave your side. We may have moments where we feel broken but I swear that I will never leave.''

Time stood still it felt as if we were sleepwalking. Lewis moved in as did I. My eyes closed as our lips touched. His tender soft lips against mine. We pulled away only to grab each other in a hug. His body was so warm and I felt more comforted and safe than ever. I didn't ever want to let go of this feeling. Lewis pulled away and looked at me than looked down at my belly and he knelt down giving my belly a soft kiss. He looked back up at me and I looked deep into his ocean blue eyes and I could feel just love and happiness all around. There was nothing in this world beside Lewis and I. Before we knew it, it was getting dark outside. Lewis grabbed blankets from the back seat.

''I don't have you're clothes but I do have an extra set of my clothes you may want to change into.''

''Thanks.''

I took the clothes and walked into the woods. I changed into Lewis's American Apparel underwear and his loose white T-shirt. I walked back over to see Lewis had two pillows and a couple throw blankets laid out on the boot of the truck. Lewis kissed my cheeks as I lied beside him. We looked at the stars until I fell asleep in his big warm arms and his chin sat on my head. I finally felt more at home than I have at my actual home. I wish this moment would last forever but I for sure will make the most of this moment as I have it. Here's to the great life ahead of me and the man that I will never leave.

**So what a sweet twist! I didn't have the heart to let the abortion happen and I'm in a lovey dovey mood so I thought why not. So what do you think about how the story's going? I want to thank you all for the reviews and the support and just even when you read my story I feel over the moon. So I hope to hear from you soon and I hope you have an awesome day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cleo's POV**

I woke up to Lewis lightly nudging me. I sighed and turned around too comfy to get up.

''Cleo wake up.''

I placed a pillow over my ears unwilling to leave the warmth and comfort of the sheets. I felt the pillow pulled from my grasp. The morning sunlight burned my eyes. I sighed and flopped off the boot of the truck and into the passenger seat. Lewis got in and we drove to his house. When we stopped we walked into the house that was for some reason.

''Dad is on a work trip and mum is out for the next day or two with my brothers.''

''Ah right.''

I sat on the light brown fabric couch and grabbed the TV remote and flicked through channels trying to find one worth watching. Lewis walked in with a glass of orange juice and fresh toast with Vegemite.

''Thank you.''

''Any time.'' Lewis smiled as he sat beside me and sat his laptop in his lap.

Lewis tapped my shoulder as he found a page of boat shacks. Finally we landed on one that looked amazing. It was a dusty sky blue with the outer shell wood panels. There was a lovely dock and nobody lived anywhere near it. I looked at the price and it was for $3,000.

''It's beautiful.''

''Cleo how much do you make a week?"

''Three hundred. What about you?"

''Four hundred. So how much money do you have right now?"

''A thousand.''

''And I have twelve hundred.''

''So if we work for another month we will have enough money to get the house and pay for the tax's. And I'll et another side job to keep us above water so we should be able to buy the shack at the end of the month.''

''And I can ask Em is I could also help at the Juice Net or something.''

''Perfect!"

I got up and took my empty plate and glass and sat in on the counter. I heard a knock on the door and Lewis opening the door. I walked over and saw Emma and Rikki at the door.

''Here Cleo you might want your clothes.'' Emma passed me my freshy cleaned and folded clothes.

''Thanks.'' I took the clothes and ran up to Lewis's room.

I changed clothes and sat his clothes in the laundry hamper. I ran down the stairs and sat on the couch with the others.

''So Cleo the abortion didn't happen?"

''Nope I've still got it!"

''What made you change you're mind?"

''Well McCartney over hear saved me from it.''

''Saved you?"

''Long story but any ways I still have it.''

''Well, Congratulations.''

''Why thank you.''

''Well now that means you should get going to a doctor soon here.''

''Yeah yeah I'll get an appointment set up later.''

''Well now we have that out of the way how about the Juice Net?" Rikki suggested.

''Let's go!"

We got up and walked out of the house. We all together walked down and reached the cafe. We all took an seat outside near the water. Emma came to us with wheat grass smoothes. I drank mine down and sat back in the chair.

''Can you belive the full moon is already coming up again?"

''I know time seems to be flying by lately.''

''Thinking about that, Em do you think I could maybe get an extra shift here in the afternoons?"

''Yeah that's perfect timing actually because one of our bus boys quit the other day.''

''Wonderful!''

''Well if you're planning to start now you're shift is in a half hour so you may want to talk to Wilfred.''

''Will do.''

I got up and walked up to Wilfred who was stood behind the counter.

''Ah Cleo what can I do for you?"

''I was wondering if the job is still open for bus boy.''

''Sure is. Are you interested?"

''Yeah if that's ok.''

''Any time. Grab the uniform from my office and we can fill out papers tomorrow.''

''Thank you so much.''

''Oh and Cleo I trust you so could you lock up tonight for me?"

''Sure thing!"

With a smile we parted way as I grabbed my uniform and changed into it. I walked out and began collecting empty plates and glasses. I placed them in the sink and then walked to Lewis and the girls.

''What do you think?"

''Lovely!'' Emma replied.

''It fits you.'' Rikki said.

I picked up more glasses and plates as the day went on. Wilfred walked towards me and placed the cold keys in my hands. I nodded and continued to work. Finaly after a rough day it was over. I changed back into my clothes and walked out locking the doors behind me. I said the others could leave so I was alone. It was quite nice. The dark sky's as stars began to peek through and street lights began to flicker on. I began to walk down the quit street. Like normal the odd car drove by but for some reason one car stopped next to me. I kept walking trying to ignore it.

''Hey toots come over here!"

I quickened my pace.

''Come on sweetheart we don't bite.''

Like a idiot I turned around and they took the chance and got out of the car. I shook my head and ran for my life. I took a quick turn into the woods and I ran fast as I heard about three guys behind me as I heard the crackle of leaves and snaps of twigs with each step. Sadly there was no water I could dive in anywhere near me. My feet were getting tired but I knew I couldn't stop. Then my heart restarted as I heard a gun fire. I wanted to stop and scream and stumble to the ground but I couldn't I can'r give up. I tripped on a log and stumbled to the ground. I got right back up and ran just ran. But I knew they were getting closer and they were picking up the pace. My heart pounded against my chest about to break my ribs as I heard random bullets being fired. I felt like I was in a war zone and the only target was me. How come no one can hear the shots. I turned right then forward again to change up my direction. I began to hear the blaring whale of the police sirens as slight relief came to me but I kept running. It was like a endless run like there was nowhere to go. I had to stop my legs were ready to go out on me and I am about to puke. My head began to ache as my heart continued to race. My breaths were getting faster. Another round of bullets were shot off but these were closer. Then I felt a hot bullet pierce into my left shoulder. A scream escaped my lips as I slowed my pace. I stumbled to the ground as my vision blurred and the burning pain like barb wire running through my skin. I crawled behind a large tree as everything faded to black and I passed out.

**Oooo that has turned the table a tad. What did the guys want and why did they choose her? Will she live through this or never wake up. Let me know down below on what you think will or should happen in chapter 9. I hope to hear from you soon and I hope you have a awesome day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cleo's POV**

I woke up with discomfort and everything ached. My eyes opened and adjusted to the light of the room as I saw white walls. I sat up to get a better luck but a familiar pain struck me in the shoulder. I groaned and lied back as flashbacks struck me. I heard footsteps quickly come towards me.

''Cleo how are you doing?"

''What happened to you last night?"

''Who did this?!"

Questions all hitting me at once. I looked to see Emma, Rikki and Lewis. Lewis leaned in and kissed my forehead.

''Cleo I was so scared.'' Lewis's voice shook.

''All we could do was hope you were alright.'' Rikki said.

I looked down at my hands which had needles in them.

''What happens now?"

''Well from the way it sounds they're going to keep you today and tonight and you can under tender care go home tomorrow and there going to give you some major pain pills.''

''How about the baby. Is it alright?"

''While you were out of it they checked and the baby is undamaged.''

Then we all heard the door shoot open. Mum and dad bolted over to me.

''Cleo sweetheart are you alright!" Mum asked sincerely.

''Guys I'm going to be alright.''

The doctor walked into the room.

''Ah you're awake. Now I ask of you all to leave the room for a moment. Everyone looked at me then walked out of the room.

''Now could you try to get up?"

I tried to keep my movement to a low as I struggled up. I groaned at the pain that would strike me.

''Good now keep your arm at a ninety degree angle for me.''

I did so and she continued.

''Now I am going to move your arm forward and you tell me when you feel slight pain.''

She moved my arm slowly forward then it began to hurt. I took a breath in between my clenched teeth.

''Ok now I am going to move your arm backward and you tell me when it hurts.''

Seconds after she started it hurt terribly.

''Ok so now can you try moving your fingers?"

I did so no problem.

''No into a fist.''

I formed my hand into a weak fist.

''Alright. Looks like you will not need therapy but you will have to make sure you keep rebuilding your strength. Because of how you have improved I will give you a proscription pain killers and antibiotics. And twice a day you need someone to change the bandage on your shoulder and if you wish you may want to use a sling so your arm doesn't move as much.''

''Thank you so much. So when do I leave?"

''Now if you wish.''

''Thank you ma'am.''

I walked out even though my legs were still quite weak. I met up with everyone and we talk as my parents filled out papers.

''So who are you staying with now?" Emma asked.

''I'm going home with mum and dad and we'll have a chat and I'll call you guys afterwards. ''

My parents returned and I said goodbye to everyone. I got in the car and we drove home. We walked in and I sat in the chair across from my parents on the couch.

''We need to talk.'' My mum began.

''I know.'' I sat still.

''Cleo we really apologize for our reaction but you have to think about how we felt over the situation.''

''It's not something we expected from someone like you.''

''I know it was a mistake and I should be the one apologizing.'' I said feeling slight shame.

''How far are you in the, pregnancy?"

''Two months.''

Hurt expressions on my parents faces. I couldn't tell who they are more ashamed of me, or themselves.

''Cleo, We would like you to move back in with us.'' I didn't know how to tell them I already have found a home so I guess I'll just have to keep it pretty blunt.

''Mum, dad, Lewis and I, we found a home well um not a home but a lovely shack we were hoping to get.''

''Oh well um. How much was it?''

''3,000.''

''Well um, We'll pay for the home as a gift from us to you, Lewis and the child.''

''You don't have to do that we'll be ok.''

''No we don't but we want you and you're future family to be happy.''

''Thank you guys so much. This means the world to me.''

''But one condition, You have to visit often.''

''Not a problem. I'll make sure to come for dinner often.''

We got up from the couch and joined in a group hug. Even though I could only use one arm which I'm still trying to get use to.

''You know that we love you no matter what.''

''I know dad. I love you guys too.''

''Here sit on the couch and I'll be right back.''

Slightly confused I took a seat. Mum and Dad came back with a check.

''All 3,000.'' I took the check in my grasp.

''Thank you guys so much. I'll tell Lewis.''

We got in a group hug even though I could only use one arm.

''I'm going to my room for memories.''

''Alright sweetheart.''

I walked up my stairs and walked into my room. I sat on my bed looking around. I got up and walked to my desk. I looked at photos of us as a family and others of Lewis and I. I found a photo album on my desk and took it then sat on my bed. I opened it and landed on a page of old secondary school photos. A embarrassed smile formed from the corner of my lips. I found a picture of my self. In secondary school I went through the faze where I would wear ripped skinny jeans and band T's like Green Day, Muse, Jet, ACDC, Sum41 just all of that. I thought I was really cool. I wore wallet chains and studded belts. I even got a nose piercing from a boy at my school's older brother. But when I got home I was grounded for two weeks and had to have my skin grow over the piercing. But if you think I was bad you should check out Emma. wasn't as much of a goodygoody. She wore jeans and band T's. She still had the most manners I've ever seen and she had to be clean and tidy at all times but still. I heard my door click open making me jump out of my thoughts. I turned and saw Kim walk over. She took a seat next to me.

''Are you really going to go?''

''Yeah I am.''

''I'm going to miss you.''

Kim grabbed me into a big tight hug. It was quite shocking to see Kim show this sort of affection. I wrapped an arm around her and she sat her head on my good shoulder.

''I'm going to miss you.''

''I'll miss you too but don't worry I'll be back tonight for dinner and I'll pack tomorrow morning.''

She had no words left to say. She got up and walked out of my room. I sighed and got up off the bed. I walked down stairs and walked towards the door.

''I'll be back for dinner.''

''Love you sweetheart.''

I opened the door then shut it behind me. I walked down to Emma's and knocked on the door. Emma opened the door and we all sat on the couch. I pulled out the check and turned to Lewis.

''Lewis,''

''Yeah?"

''I was at my mum and dad's house and we were talking and um. They gave me the money for our home.''

I pulled out the check and placed it in Lewis's hand. He gave a surprised expression and got up and held me tight. But when he hugged me he got my shoulder and all the pain came back. An ow escaped my lips and he quickly let go.

''Cleo I'm sorry.''

''No I'll be alright.''

''Well it's time for you to get those bandages changed so do you need help with that?"

''No I'll be alright.''

I walked up to the bathroom and grabbed fresh bandage from the cupboard. I pulled off my shirt I looked in the mirror and saw it was purple and red stitched up and dry blood. I began best I can to take off the bandage. I twisted a tad and felt tug in my bad shoulder. It felt like someone took it and dug there fingers in it ripping it open. It felt like I am caught on a barb wire fence. I screamed bloody murder the pain is indescribable. The bathroom door quickly opened as they all stood before me. Emma grabbed a towel and dampened it. Rikki sat me down and Lewis stood by me. The damp towel caused me to transform but we ignored that and kept going.

''One of the stitches broke and ripped skin. We need to go to the hospital! Come on we need to go now!"

Lewis dried me off and Emma and Rikki helped me to the car. When we arived I walked to a room and took a seat. It felt like a spear just punching in again and again deeper and deeper. Tears of pain raced down my face and couldn't stand it. I wanted to pass out but noooo I have to deal with this. A doctor walked in. Without a word he injected a needle into my shoulder. After a minute or two the pain was just uncomfortable numbness. Without even noting he had not only started but finished stitching my shoulder.

''Now you should be good to go just make sure to have someone else clean the wound and change the bandage twice a day and you should be more careful next time.''

I nodded and he gave permission for us to leave. My whole arm and shoulder was numb I could punch a brick wall break my knuckles and not notice. We got in the car and drove back to Emma's. We walked inside and to Emma's room. We all took a seat on Emma's bed.

''Well that was interesting.''

''Yeah it was bloody fabulous.''

''Rikki! Language.''

''Rikki Language! You sound like my dad.''

We laughed then I turned to Lewis.

''Well we should get to my parents so were in time for dinner.''

''Yeah your right. Let's go.''

Lewis took me by the hand as we walked to the car. When we arrived Lewis helped me out of the car and we knocked on the front door. Kim opened the door and she was already back to the normal Kim opening the door with a eye roll and walking into the kitchen. Lewis and I walked in and entered the kitchen.

''Cleo could you pass me the coconut shavings?"

I nodded passing it to mum.

We all sat at the table as mum sat plates of fresh fish and chips in front of us. The scent filled my nose. It felt somewhat wrong eating fish because I'm one too but I swear dad makes the best fish. After we finished eating dinner and the delicious dessert we sat back and began talking.  
''Cleo, We got a call earlier and the police would like you to go down and file a report sometime tomorrow.''

''Oh alright.''

''How are you doing?"

''Well it only happened yesterday so it is still quite traumatic and the pain is still there not terrible but there. I'll never forget but I will be alright.''  
''Your still breathing and that's what matters.''

The consternations continued like normal until it was time to go. We parted ways and Lewis dropped me off at Emma's and he drove to his house. I walked into Emma's house and walked upstairs. The girls were already asleep so I changed and joined in. Trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in was near impossible but as soon as I found comfort I was asleep.

**Cleo's Dream**

Flashbacks. I am running through the bush trying to get away. My legs wanted to give up but I just can't let that happen, I have to run. The cracking of leaves and branches making my heart beat almost out of my chest. Then the gunshots. My last strands of hope is beginning to fade away. I hear a gunshot just as soon as I feel one shoot into my shoulder.

**End Of Dream**

A loud scream escaped my lips. I sat up as my shoulder felt really sore. Emma and Rikki got up and sat beside me.  
''Hey it's alright. It's all alright.'' Emma comforted me.  
Emma and Rikki took me in their arms holding me close.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cleo's POV**

I sat on the counter at Emma's house as we had some home made smoothies. I looked at the the clock and decided I should get home and start packing.

''Guys I better go pack I'll see you later.''

''Do you want us to help out?" Emma asked.

''Um sure you can if you want.''

''Well let's go.''

We all together began to head to my house. When we finally arrived I grabbed a house key from my jean pocket and opened the door. We all headed up the stairs and entered my room. I began to grab cardboard box's and fill them up with all my things. Two box's of clothes. One full of pictures and other memorabilia, One of bathroom supplies, One of notebooks, magazines, and books. Five with just delicate items, And then a could box's of just random stuff. Then my beans bags went without a box but I am saving one for Kim. We all took a seat on my bed after taping the last box's. Now to go and check out the home. I grabbed one of my bracelets that still sat sat on my bedside table. It was a dark brown leather bracelet with intricate details flowing through the middle and two silver buttons to clip it on your wrist. I looked down at it then the girls.

''Hey I'll be right back.''

''Alright. Then we can go to your new place.'' Rikki said.

I smiled and walked to Kim's room knocking on the door. Kim opened the door and looked up to me.

''Hey Kim I've got something for you.''

I pulled the bracelet towards her and she reached out and took it in her hands. Kim took me in a hug then looked at me.

''I'll miss you.''

''I'll miss you to but I'm still near here and just call and you can come over or just call if you want to talk.''

''I will.''

''Well I better get going and I'll see you around.''

She nodded and went back to her room. The girls and I walked out the house.

''You know were not carrying those box's to your house.'' Rikki assured.

''Yeah of course I'm going to use dad's Ford Ranger.''

''Ah alright.''

We walked down a little rocky area and got to the house. It was wonderful no houses near by, The river in front of it, A dock so Lewis has a new fishing spot, And it was just beautiful small but all we needed. I pulled out a key that Lewis had given me and opened the door. The place was perfect. It was small no rooms but a bathroom to the left. There were two steps in the middle which take you to I guess you could say an upper floor even though it was two steps.

''Wow nice place.'' Rikki admired.

''Yeah it's a lovely place.'' Emma continued.

I was still lost in ah.

''What are you going to do when the child get's older?"

''Well hopefully we'll have more money by then and we'll get a new bigger home.''

''You have everything planned out don't you.''

''Well yeah I can't just cross my fingers and say please let everything go right.''

''Good point.'' Rikki replied.

I walked around looking at the place. I walked around and began planning out what would go where. For the bottom floor I'll have a bed Lewis and I on the left along with like a small bedside table and a crib on the right and some decorations. Then on the second floor I'll have like a couch and coffee table with a TV in front of it, then on the right I'll have like a desk and computer just all our studying stuff over there, Then I'll have maybe have wooden shelves in the middle of the place between the first and second floor. So I'll keep our underwater stuff like shells and stuff on the lower shelf, I'll keep the second one empty and the upper one we can keep pictures. I walked to the little area I'd call it a hallway but it's only like six feet long. On the left the bathroom was just the right size with a bathtub as well then on the right was a small kitchen. We all walked outside and sat on the dock.

''So what do you guys think?"

''It's perfect Cleo.'' Rikki said.

''Yeah it's lovely.'' Emma complimented.

I felt a soft warm kiss on my cheek and turned seeing Lewis sit beside me.

''What do you think about the home?" Lewis asked.

''It's amazing!''

''Perfect because I just signed the papers and we now own the house.''

''Really? That's wonderful!"

I hugged him and he took my hand helping me up.

''Well do you want to start bring box's over?" Lewis asked.

''Yeah I'll start now.''

''Alright I'll see you soon.''

We all got up the girls and I walked to my house. The girls and I began to load box's into dad's truck. I lugged another box into the of the truck. We somehow managed to get all the box's into the boot of the truck. We placed a tarp over the box's then strapped them down so there was no way anything could happen. We all got in the truck and rode to I guess I should call home. Wow it feels weird calling it my home but it felt really nice as well. To share a home with not only another person but one day a young child as well. Ask me about the chances of this happening a year ago and I would think you were crazy but now this is a reality. I looked down placing a hand over the small bump that has formed. For some reason I thought the bump would be a tad smaller but huh I guess different people different sizes. We arrived at the house and began to unload box's and place them in the house. Lewis walked over to us.

''Hey there. I'll take care of the box's for now and you go out with the girls and have a nice time.''

''But don't y...''

''No.'' Lewis stopped me.''You go have a nice time and I'll see you at say, 9?"

''Fine but you call me if you need help''

''I will I promise. Now just go and have a good time.''

''Alright I will.''

The girls and I walked out walked around town shopping. By the end of the night I had bought my self a baggy blue hoodie and a pair of tie dye converse sneakers. We all walked back to my home and I knocked on the front door. With a smile Lewis stood in front of the door.

"Well are you going to let us in or?"Rikki said trying to hurry things up.

Lewis moved and I stood in complete aw. The house looked exactly as I imagined, it was a dream come true. Lewis kissed my cheek as I walked around the place. It was time to catch some sleep. Finally everyone had left and it was Lewis and I. We changed into out Pyjamas and crawled into bed. This is my new reality.

**So what do you think? Do you think the story is dragging? Does it need less or more drama? Should the pregnancy be rushed a bit more or stay the way it is? I wan't this story to be exciting to read for you. And I want to thank all of you for your reviews so far every bit of information and comment all of it means the world to me. I want to thank you for reading the story so far and I do apologize for not updating sooner. Have a awesome day and I hope to hear from you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cleo's POV**

I got up out if bed and looked around still struggling to get use to being in a new home. But then again I love this home a lot. I walked into the kitchen and got the mix and began to cook pancakes as I grabbed a cup of orange juice. The smell up pancakes filled my nose. I finished cooking and placed the pancakes on a plate. Lewis sleepily walked into the kitchen giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.

''The pancakes smell delicious.'' Lewis smiled complimenting me.

We each took a plate and sat on the couch tuning on the TV watching some stuff we recorded last night. I finished eating and took my plate to the sink then walked into the bathroom. I cleaned my self up and brushed my hair and teeth. I changed into a fresh pair of clothes and took a seat at the desk and got on my laptop. I flicked through my emails and social media sites and everything then a buzz from my phone went off.

**10 Minutes Ago (Emma's POV)**

Ugh I am in so much trouble! I am late to work. What will Wilfred think? He will think I'm irresponsible and I wont get a raise because he won't be able to trust me and then he'll most likely fire me if he had to fire someone because everyone else haven't been this late before. A whole thirty minutes! Way to go Emma you have now screwed every bloody thing up. This day could not get and worse. I quickly walking down the side walk hurried to the cafe. I stopped when I heard a familiar voice call from the other side of the street.

''Emma!''

I turned seeing Byron with his tan skin and fluffy curls and his soft lips. Stop it Emma you don't have a crush on him.

''Emma!Look Out!" He called desperately.

I was just about to move when I felt a heavy strong powerful force strike me in the side. The sounds of a car horn, Bones pop and tires rushing to a stop engulf me. I felt my feet leave the ground for about ten seconds before I felt my self skid across pavement as gravel rubs and push into my skin. I felt burning just burning even though there was no flame. My vision blurred as I saw what looked like two people rush towards me. I heard muffled voices as everything began to fade to a dark blackness.

**Cleo's POV**

I picked up my phone and saw it was Rikki calling.

''Cleo!Cleo is that you?"

''Yes it's me. What's wrong?" I asked worried.

''It's Emma! She has been hit by a car!''

''What! You have to be kidding! Emma is so careful about safety!"

''I know. And do you really think I would joke about this?! Just get down here were just down the road from the Juice Net. One of the cop cars are allowing us to drive with them and they'll drop us off at the hospital. Just hurry! Please.''

''Alright I'm on my way.''

I shut my phone and slid it in my pocket.

''It's Emma she's been hit by a car!''

''What how?" Lewis asked.

''I don't know let's just go!"

We rushed out of the house and made our way to meet the scene. A rosewood red Captiva, police cars, ambulances, and a fire truck as well. Then skids of slight blood splatter on the road that made me cringe. The thought of Emma hurt hurt me but knowing she was hurt this bad not only tugged my heart strings but nearly ripped them out. A tear of fear urging to escape my eye. She was already in the ambulance and I didn't want to see her right now but then again I do. We got into the cop car and drove to the hospital. When we entered we were told to take a seat in the waiting room. I sat there with Rikki and Lewis. Lewis placed his hand on my back trying to comfort me. My face in my hands and my foot fastly tapping the cold white marbled tile floor. Nothing could make me less worried right now. What if she isn't going to make it? No Cleo you can not say that you know full well that Emma is strong and will not loose a battle. What did she brake? How bad are the scrapes? Are the bruises deep? I wish it was me instead of her so bad that way I would know she would be physically ok.  
A hour had ticked by and nothing had been said yet. I looked around and saw people waiting to get a room. There was a young girl half my age with blood pouring down her lip another was a man with broken knuckles or at least I think because he was holding his wrist and his knuckles were so swollen you couldn't tell the difference between each knuckle. I hate the feeling that I can't help Em the fact that I cant help her or even sit there and be supportive. I have had enough! Without a word I got up out of my chair then when the desk assistant turned around I check the papers to see Emma was on the third floor in room 457. I put the paper down and began walking. To be honest I'm shocked no one noticed me leaving. I walked into the elevator and made my way to the floor. I walked down and halfway down the hall I heard Lewis and Rikki.

''Cleo what are you doing?" Rikki called.

''Seeing Emma!"

''Were coming with!" Lewis called.

''Fine then come on!"

I made it to her room 457. I knocked then opened the door to see Emma. I cringed with tears daring to escape my eyes again. Scrapes on the tip of her nose and one on her left cheek that pulls from the under her eye to her bottom jaw line. Her torso wrapped up from broken rib or ribs. I looked at the papers from the end of her bed.

''Cleo you are not suppose to read that!"

''I know.'' I paused. But I need to know what's wrong.''But I'm reading it any way.''

I looked and saw what her injuries are. The injuries tugged my heart strings. I read the paper and saw all injuries. 2 broken ribs on the left, bruised and scraped feet knees, Terribly bruised left hip, And scraped up shoulders, elbows and wrists. I put it back and sat on the bed beside Emma. I placed my hand on her right cheek with my thumb lightly rubbing her cheek. Then I saw the slightest twitch of her nose. I saw Emma's eyes slowly opening to reveal her deep ocean blue eyes. I smiled as tears brimmed my eyes then carefully took her in a hug. Lewis and Rikki came over as well.

''What happened?" Emma asked in a dry croaky voice.

''It doesn't matter your alright now.'' Rikki replied.

The doctor walked in.

''Ah I see some guests got in. Well we need you three out the room for about an hour.

''But she's only just woken up.''

''Well we need to replenish the IV and check her progress so I kindly ask of you to leave.''

''First of all her name isn't her it's Emma is you haven't noticed Em is a human being like the rest of us.'' Rikki bit back.

''Look ma'am I am asking you and you're friends to leave me with Mrs. Gilbert for a while.''

''Fine but we will be back.''

The doctor nodded as we all walked out of the room waving goodbye to Emma.

''Guys I have to use the bathroom and I'll be back.'' I said to them.

''Well I was thinking I could go home and grab our laptops and some food that way we don't have to leave.'' Lewis replied.

''So just meet me in the guest room.'' Emma finished.

''Alright see you two soon.''

We parted ways and I walked down the hall. I saw there was no bathroom on this floor so I moved to the next floor. I found a bathroom then walked out. I walked down the hallway and stopped in my tracks when I heard something muffled behind a door. I couldn't tell out words all I heard was yelling. I held my ear to the door then heard things loud and clear.

''Boy I swear! If the doctors find out your stupid little injuries are from me you will no longer breath air you hear! You are so weak you know that? You can't even deal with a couple punches! So keep your mouth shut! I said you hear! Reply to me!''

Then I heard what sound like a punch. Ok Cleo you have to save this kid. But what if I am hit as well. I peeked through the window to see a young twelve year old boy with short brown hair that almost remands me of a old fashioned American greaser that you see in old movies it thinking about it reminded me of Johnny from that old movie The Outsiders just with lighter skin. His eyes hurt, lost, and just pain. Then I saw a cup of water by the bed. This is dangerous but this is my last choice. I focused on the water ignoring everything else. I felt the cool water molecules and lifted the water and led them to the father. His dark black hair with his tattoo sleeves, sleeveless Jean jacket and dark jeans. I hit the water at him with such a force it knocked him out. Not for terribly long but long enough for me to safely take the boy. I took a deep breath and opened the door and ran into the hospital room.

I picked up the scared boy in my arms. As I turned towards the door I felt a cold strong hand wrap around my ankle. Oh no please not him. I tried to break free but he held tighter and threw me to the hard tile floor. The boy escaped my arms and stood un-knowing what to do. The man got up and slapped me so hard it blinded me for a second causing my face to feel numb. I got back to my feet and ran out of the room as the boy stood in the hallway. The boy tripped and fell. I swiftly picked him into my arms I could feel his heartbeat racing, or maybe it was mine. The man in the hallway chasing us. I saw the elevator was busy so had no choice but to take the stairs. I just kept going. My shoulder was still trying to heal but the weight of the boy wasn't terrible so I'll be ok. I saw an intro to the next floor so I opened the door and ran in and found a empty room. I saw a window and the river was just below the window. This is a two story drop but there was no way I could miss the water. My heart thumped against my chest as I heard the father pound against the door.

I opened the window and took the boy praying we'd be safe. I heard the door break open as we jumped.I held the boy close to me as I felt the water splash up as we landed. The water surrounding us for a moment then splashing back down. My tail transformed and I took the boy and swam as fast as possible to Mako. When we made it I sat the boy in the sand of the moon pool as I dragged my self to the sand. My heart unwanting to slow down as it still hit my ribs so heart I thought they would break.

''Wow your a mermaid!" Those were the first words to escape his lips. His voice was for sure Australian I wonder why he is a greaser then. But his voice was a little raspier than I expected from a boy his age.

''Yeah I have been for a while.''

''Wow that's so cool! Can I touch the scales?" He asked.

I nodded and he felt the scales on my tale. He sat back and looked at me eyes brimmed with tears.

''Thank you for saving me. But my dad, what if he comes after you?"

''I'll make sure your safe.''

''What about you though?"

''I'll take care of my self.''

I looked at him closely. A healing bruise around his right eye and dry blood on his cheek. A slash on the brim of his nose, His arms scratched and bruised, His knuckles swollen and cut. He wore a short sleeve Jean jacket and a black T-shirt along with ripped bloodstained jeans and a pair of converse. Due to the water his hair wasn't as greasy though. I dried off and sat across from the boy.

''Ma'am your face, it's bleeding.'' He said.

He reached into his pocket and passed me a small mirror he most likely uses to check his hair. I looked and saw a red hand mark and blood dribble down my cheek, his fingernail must have caught my skin. I passed the mirror back to him.

''Has your dad always been like this?" I carefully asked.

''Yeah he has. I never got a break, everyday I had done something wrong somehow and I would be hit for it.'' You could hear the pain in his voice.

''Did you ever go to school?"

''No ma'am. I just learned things from the streets.''

''Why weren't you scared when you saw me?"

''Well I was a bit but for some reason you just didn't seem to be the type to hurt someone.'' He looked up at me you could see the light in his eyes, the hope flowing through him.

''Where is your mum?" I asked.

''She's, well she um, I never knew her. She passed away a week after I was born.'' He said hurt unwanting to continue.

''I'm so sorry. Well I'll take care of you for now. What's your name?"

''Cole.''

I looked down and stopped when I smelled smoke. I turned to Cole and saw he was smoking a cigarette.

''What are you doing!?"

''Smoking. Why do you want one?'' He asked.

''No thank you. You shouldn't be smoking at this age.''

''Why not?"

''You can get lung cancer and lung collapse, yellow teeth. So many things from that.''

''Really? Well anyway with how I was living lung collapse and all that doesn't seem to bad.''

''But it is and you need to stop. Or at least slow down.''

''Alright no problem.''

**So I had a feeling for some more drama and I think this is a good amount of drama. So what do you guys think about everything that has gone on? And what do you want to happen to Cole where will he go and what will happen to his father? Let me know in the reviews and thank you so much for reading! Have an awesome day and I hope to hear from you soon! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Cleo's POV**

Cole and I sat against the wall of the moon pool. He was different than most kids his age, he was mannered but of course I doubt his father taught him that. Ma'am, I have never been called ma'am but then again it isn't bad. I sat beside Cole, we sat on the docks in front of my house with pebbles making them skip in the water.

''Ma'am why were you at the hospital.''

''My friend, she was a accident so I came to see her.'' I replied.

''I'm sorry. I hope she's alright.''

''Thank you. You don't have to be sorry.''

''Cleo where have you been! Are you alright?!" I heard someone call.

I turned and saw Rikki and Lewis walking towards me. I got up and stood before them.

''What happened to your face?" Lewis asked worried.

''There was a commotion at the hospital about some loon and you never came back so we were worried. What happened?"

''Long story short I heard a commotion going on then saw a boy being abused so I grabbed him and in the process was attacked by the man then we went down a flight of stairs jumped out a window and into the river swam to Mako then came here.''

''So he know about us?! Cleo what were you thinking?"

''Rikki I didn't really have much of a choice unless I wanted to die at a young age.''

Rikki just gave a little huff. The girls gave a odd look to my right.

''What?" I asked.

''Is that the boy?" Lewis asked.

''Oh yeah his name is Cole.'' I replied.

We all walked over and sat beside him.

''I'd like you to meet my friends.''

''Hey, Lewis.''

''Rikki.''

''Nice to meet you guys.''

''Well why don't you go in the house and watch TV and well come in later.'' \Lewis suggested.

''Sure thing.''

He got up and walked in. We all sat down in a circle.

''Okay we have the full moon tomorrow night and we can't deal with another person that we have to hide from.'' Rikki moaned.

''Yeah another person to hide from is just more weight on us. And none of us can afford to take care of another kid so maybe we should just look up some loving homes fro him.''

''Ugh I just don't want to risk him getting another bad home.''

''We can check out each home question the family's and that's all.''

''Well we won't find a home by tomorrow so where should he stay?" Lewis asked.

''Well I'm going to check on him and be right back.''

I got up and walked. I looked around confused to see no one there.

''Cole? Are you alright?" I asked.

Nothing, no reply, not even a creek of the floor boards. I walked around and found a letter on the coffee table.

Dear Cleo,  
Thank you for saving me from a man who called me his son. He wasn't he just wanted someone to hurt. You told me your secret so I guess that means I should tell you mine. I'm thirteen and belong to a pack of wolves and yes that means I am what you are thinking. I promise I'll come back and explain things and just say hi. And even though I'm still young if there is anything us werewolves know is when a woman is pregnant and how many children they will have so best best of wishes to you and your twins. Anyway I'll leave you alone now and best of wishes to you, your friends, your boyfriend, and your children.  
-Cole

Twins! What no please no! He's only a kid he is probably wrong. Right? No Cleo you can't doubt your self there is no way you have twins any ways I go for a check up the day tomorrow so I will get to find out then. I looked down at my stomach I swear two kids and I just, I don't know what to do. I didn't want a child in the first place so this is pushing it by a long shot. I sighed sitting the note down and I walked out.

''How is he?" They asked.

''Well um I guess long story short he belonged to a pack of werewolves and, left.''

''Wow wait what?" Rikki said.

''Yeah he's gone with the wind. No more of Cole.''

''Well I guess that's not all bad then.'' Rikki replied.

''I sure hope he's alright.'' Lewis said in a worried tone.

''Guys!" Lewis yelled.

''Geez talk about restarting our hearts! What is it?" Rikki yelled.

''The full moon is tonight!" Lewis yelled back.

''What?!" We all replied.

''Come on we have three hours to prepare for this then were done.''

Everyone began to walk into the house. I grabbed Lewis's arm and pulled him in front of me.

''Lewis...''

''Yeah Cleo, are you alright?"

''Well um the ultra sound tomorrow, the gel is water based.''

Lewis's hands reached his face as he began to pace back and fourth.

''I'll be right back.''

Lewis bolted into the house and I leaned against the dock post and waited feeling the way my bump feels almost like gliding your hand over a small hill. Lewis ran back out with a spray can.

''Here just trust me?"

He sprayed it onto my arm making me worried but before I could hardly react he was spraying a bottle of water at me.

''Lewis!" I yelled.

I was ready to fall into the water. But then I froze, there was no tail...how can it be? A smile crept upon the corners of my lips as I ran over and gave Lewis a big bear hug. He smelt nice, new lotion or something? His arms so soft and protective you just didn't want to let go. I swear if I could choose anyone to father my child it would be him.

''Shall we go back inside?"

''I guess so.'' I smiled.

Lewis kissed me on the head and hand in hand we walked into our home. The words "Our home." just makes smile wide. We walked in and joined the girls as we took cardboard and tape blocking all windows. Afterwords we finished and crawled onto the couch. I lied down with my hands over my bump and head a pillow as Rikki put on a Adam Sandler movie. I was really tired and fell asleep.

**Dream**

I woke up to the feeling of warm sand beneath me. I opened my eyes and began to sit up. As my eyes adjusted I saw something that made me choke on my breath. I saw blonde hair and evil blue eyes, Denman. Filled with horror I tried to get on my feet and run to the pool.  
''Not just yet Setori!" Denman yelled as her and her people blocked me from any exit.''I'll explain things on the boat, guys grab her!" She commanded.  
''No! Please no!" I cried tripping backwards and crawling up against the wall. I woke up to deal with this? How did I manage to get here in the first place. The men came closer. I tried to use my powers but they wouldn't work! Why won't they work!...the moon.  
''No please don't do this to me!" I screamed as my eyes welled up and I couldn't see straight.  
My tummy grumbled as I felt puke rise up in my throat. I puked into the sand beside me and coughed trying to catch my breath.  
''It's alright Cleo. Don't fight us and we won't need to hurt you.''  
The men grabbed my arms as I cried for them to let me go kicking and screaming. Denman walked towards me with a needle, no not a needle I can't have the child hurt. She smiled and popped through the skin of my arm and pushing it in. The room quickly turned black. I awoke in the boat jumping nearly out of my skin.  
''Now Cleo, we have some questions.'' Denman began.  
She was the only one besides me in the room. I was sat in a empty room with only a single bed and a chair beside me.  
''Answer the questions and you might be able to leave.''  
''Fine!" I bit back.  
''Alright. So simply let's begin with how is Lewis doing?''  
''Him and I are doing great.''  
''Ah I assume he is the father of your child as well."  
''What! Where would you get the idea I'm carrying a child?"  
''Well that bump sure isn't fat is it?"  
''...no.''  
''When are you due?"  
''What's it to you?"  
''Just curious because your a little large.''  
Ok that I took some offence to. I'm not that big am I?  
''I'm three months today.''  
''Well have you had your altra sound yet?''  
''Can we please just change the subject?"  
''I think I would like some more information on the child.''  
''Please leave my baby alone!"  
The man by the name of John stormed in with rope and a man behind him.  
''Take her to the room.'' She called.  
He rushed over as I tried to sit up. A hand pounded me back down and he used my bad shoulder to shove. I yelled as a tear of pain dribbled down my cheek. Stuff like this doesn't heal quickly and things hurt worse while healing.  
''Oh come on Cleo that couldn't have hurt.''  
''I have a bloody bullet wound in my shoulder!" I screamed back.  
Wait, my mum and dad always told me bloody was a bad word. What if I hurt her feelings...wait why does it matter with Denman.  
''John check her shoulder!"  
John flipped me over and my chin whacked the bed board. He tugged the upper part of my shirt down then lightly placed a hand over the wound.  
''She is wounded ma'am.''  
''Ugh alright be careful with her.''  
He tied my wrists and ankles together and tried pulling me away.  
''Let me go! Please I just want to be home!"  
''Denman is this really necessary she's just a girl.''  
''No she's not she's a creature! I pay you to do as I say now do it.''  
Tears dribbled down my cheeks as I screamed to have them let me go.  
**End Of Dream**

''No!" I screamed.  
''Cleo! Cleo it's alright just a dream.''  
''Your okay nothing is going to hurt you.''  
I looked up and curled up in a ball. I felt arms warm around me.

**So so so sorry I haven't uploaded lately but with school over I have a lot more time to do things so tell me what you think and what you would like to see next chapter and when will Emma be released and when she is what will her condition be? Also what gender should her child/children be and how many kids should it be? Leave a comment down below I promise have and will continue to read every one! I hope you have an awesome day and I will hear from you soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cleo's POV**

Lewis, Rikki and I walk through the quitehospital hallway and reach Emma's room. With a light knock on the door I grasped the cold door handle and opened the door. There Emma sat in her bed her eyes open and a smile forming from the corners of her lips.

''Hey guys.'' Emma said with a raspy voice.

''Hey Em.''

The bruises on her skin has become more visible but so has her progress. Emma took the glass of water beside her and took a sip.

''Guess what guys.''

''What?" Lewis asked.

''I can go back home today!"

''Oh Em that's wonderful! When do you leave today?"

''When my mum and dad come.''

''But I thought your parents were gone.''

''Well they are, Wait oh my gosh I didn't tell them about this! Did you guys?"

''No we didn't.'' Rikki replied.

''How am I going to leave!"

''Wellll, We have a couple in theroom who will be having a child in about six months.'' Rikki said with a smirk.

''Rikki how would that work were teens and Em's parents are in there fourtys.''

''And Cleo has a checkup here today so that will cause suspicion.'' Lewis mentioned.

''Well Rikki you are great at art. You could make them look a little older can't you?" Emma asked.

''Yeah I can do that.'' Rikki replied with a smile.

''Fine I'll do it but please make this quick.'' I replied and Lewis nodded in agreement.

Rikki grabbed some art supplies from her backpack. I can't belive I am doing this.

''Alright here we go.''

The cold paint grazed my face.

''Rikki it's wet!"

''Oh shoot! Lewis grab a towel!"

I feel and hit the floor the wind being knocked out of me. My shoulder! I hit the bullet shot wound in my shoulder causing me to escape a whimper. The fact that the wound is healing makes things hurt a whole lot more because if you hit ti wrong it will feel like a dagger piercing into your shoulder. Lewis sat me up as Rikki dried me off.

''Cleo it's alright your just bleeding a little.'' Lewis said trying to calm me.

It really didn't help. I didn't want attention when in a room with someone as injured as Emma. Lewis quickly grabbed some bandage and freshly wrapped it over the wound as my legs returned. I slowly got up giving Rikki the glare.

''Hey sorry I wasn't thinking.'' Rikki said defending her self.

''Right.''

''Hey Lewis don't you have the water spray thing.''

''Ah that's right I do.'' He replied.''Alright Cleo close you eyes tight as I spray this.

I felt the spray across my face then opened my eyes.

''Ready to start again?" Rikki said with a smile.

''Please hurry Rikki.''

30 minutes later

We were finally ready to go. Even though Rikki did grab some of Mr and Mrss Gilberts clothing for us to use. Finally now just some paper work and we are set. We went to the front desk as Lewis signed the paper. I tried my hardest to keep my hand from my bump and not have them notice it.

''Would you like us to get Emma for you?"

''No thank you we can get her.'' I replied with a smile.

''Alright have a nice day ma'am.''

''You too.''

We smiled and quickly grabbed the girls and helped Emma walk out. Lewis and I changed clothes and dove in the water to clear our faces of paint. We swam up and dried off as Lewis changed clothes.

''Shall we go?"

''I guess we shall.'' I replied placing my hand in his.

''Good luck guys. Would you want us to come with you?" Emma asked.

Lewis and I looked at each other then smiled.

''Sure come along.''

We all walked together and signed in. We took a seat but quickly we were in a room. I lied back on the table as Lewis took a seat and Rikki and Emma sat beside Lewis.

''Hello Mrs. Setori I see you have a crowd.''

''Sure do ma'am.''

''So three months I'm guessing you'd like to see your child then.''

''That would be fabulous.'' I replied.

''Well I guess we should begin then.''

''I guess so.''

''I will grab the gel and I'll be right back.''

''Ok.''

As she walked out Lewis turned to me and took the can and I pulled up my shirt as he sprayed the water protectant. The lady walked back in and smiled. She turned the lights off and walked over to me.

''Alright I'll just put this on you and you'll get to see your child.''

She placed cold blue gel on the bump and turned on the screen. She took the wand thing and held it to my stomach as I held Lewis's hand and watched the screen. Then she stopped when we found our child. But wait.

''Looks like you have twins!''

I looked to Lewis with tears brimming my eyes as shock was on everyone's face.

''Oh and from how it looks I think I see a boy and...a girl. Congratulations!''

I gripped Lewis's hand tight as my eyes welded up. I have two baby's will be my own in six months.

''Well it looks all good. I'll turn on the lights and grab the pictures for you and you all can go.''

''Thank you so much.''

I sat up lowering my shirt then dove into Lewis's arms holding him tight. He kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear.

''Were going to have a son and daughter.''

''I know.''

The lady walked in and passed us the pictures.

''Thank you.''

''Should we go tell my parents?" I asked.

''Sure that would be fine.''

''Well we'll get out of your hair and were going to go on a midnight swim tonight if your up for it?''

''Yeah sure thing. I'll see you two soon.''

Lewis and I reached my house and knocked on the door to have mum open it.

''Hello sweetheart what do you need?"

Dad walked towards the three of us.

''We just wanted to tell you guys some news.''

''Which is?"

''We are having a son and daughter!"

''Twins! Were having a granddaughter and grandson?"

''Yes you are.''

''What about money?"

''We are going to talk to our bosses and work things out don't worry things are under control.''

''Well, alright but even if you want to help out on the boat to get some extra money the team and I would be glad for you to join.''  
''Thanks dad I'll think about it and let you know.''

''Alright.''

''But we thought we'd let you know, we have to go home now though. Love you guys.''

''We love you too.''

Lewis and I reached home and snuggled into bed and fell asleep. I awoke at 11:30 and got out of bed without waking Lewis. It is so cute how his nose twitches in his sleep. I got outside and dove headfirst into the water as the salty water brushed against me. I reached the moonpool and swum up seeing people but any people, denman's people. A light quickly flashed and everything faded to black.

I woke up to the feeling of warm sand beneath me. I opened my eyes and began to sit up. As my eyes adjusted I saw something that made me choke on my breath. I saw blonde hair and evil blue eyes, Denman. Filled with horror I tried to get on my feet and run to the pool.

''Not just yet Setori!" Denman yelled as her and her people blocked me from any exit.''I'll explain things on the boat, guys grab her!" She commanded.

''No! Please no!" I cried tripping backwards and crawling up against the wall. I woke up to deal with this? How did I manage to get here in the first place. The men came closer. I tried to use my powers but they wouldn't work! Why won't they work!...the moon.

''No please don't do this to me!" I screamed as my eyes welled up and I couldn't see straight.

My tummy grumbled as I felt puke rise up in my throat. I puked into the sand beside me and coughed trying to catch my breath.

''It's alright Cleo. Don't fight us and we won't need to hurt you.''

The men grabbed my arms as I cried for them to let me go kicking and screaming. Denman walked towards me with a needle, no not a needle I can't have the child hurt. She smiled and popped through the skin of my arm and pushing it in. The room quickly turned black. I awoke in the boat jumping nearly out of my skin.

''Now Cleo, we have some questions.'' Denman began.

She was the only one besides me in the room. I was sat in a empty room with only a single bed and a chair beside me.

''Answer the questions and you might be able to leave.''

''Fine!" I bit back.

''Alright. So simply let's begin with how is Lewis doing?''

''Him and I are doing great.''

''Ah I assume he is the father of your child as well."

''What! Where would you get the idea I'm carrying a child?"

''Well that bump sure isn't fat is it?"

''...no.''

''When are you due?"

''What's it to you?"

''Just curious because your a little large.''

Ok that I took some offence to. I'm not that big am I?

''I'm three months today.''

''Well have you had your altra sound yet?''

''Can we please just change the subject?"

''I think I would like some more information on the child.''

''Please leave my baby alone!"

The man by the name of John stormed in with rope and a man behind him.

''Take her to the room.'' She called.

He rushed over as I tried to sit up. A hand pounded me back down and he used my bad shoulder to shove. I yelled as a tear of pain dribbled down my cheek. Stuff like this doesn't heal quickly and things hurt worse while healing.

''Oh come on Cleo that couldn't have hurt.''

''I have a bloody bullet wound in my shoulder!" I screamed back.

Wait, my mum and dad always told me bloody was a bad word. What if I hurt her feelings...wait why does it matter with Denman.  
''John check her shoulder!"

John flipped me over and my chin whacked the bed board. He tugged the upper part of my shirt down then lightly placed a hand over the wound.  
''She is wounded ma'am.''

''Ugh alright be careful with her.''

He tied my wrists and ankles together and tried pulling me away.

''Let me go! Please I just want to be home!"

''Denman is this really necessary she's just a girl.''

''No she's not she's a creature! I pay you to do as I say now do it.''

Tears dribbled down my cheeks as I screamed to have them let me go. We reached a dark room and he lyed me on a steel table cold against my skin. Other men came in holding me down as the apparent John strapped my wrists and ankles down as I screamed kicking and punching trying to free my self. One man pulled out a long needle as the tip shimmered from distant light. He held my arm and stuck it in a vein. A fuzzy calmness rushed over me like I had no energy to do anything.

Everyone left and Denman entered.

''Alright now let's see that creature growing inside you.''

Denman grabbed gel and pulled up my shirt placing it on. My tail appeared causing me to look away before I saw he wicked reaction. Then with the stick thing she pressed it around. A grinch like smile rose from her lips.

''Twins I see. Even better.''

''Leave them alone they didn't ask for this.''

''Oh Cleo you don't understand. I have traveled to find mermaids and learned there storys. Mermaids are maid to only reproduce with mermen but you are the first to have a human/mermaid hybrid. If I had one of them I could make millions.''

''You can't do this! I just want them to live a normal life!"

''You see Cleo, there not normal all thanks to you. Now I will be right back.''

A moment later I tensed at the sound of footsteps. Then I saw Emma and Rikki before me.

''Now Cleo keep quite as we get you out of here.''

Rikki placed water on the restraints and Emma iced them till they snapped. Rikki dried me off and we quickly ran and dove into the water bolting back home. We reached my house and dried off.

''Cleo are you ok?"

''I think my chin and arms will be a bit bruised but nothing I can't handle.''

''I think we'll all be safe sleeping here tonight.''

''Yeah good thing Lewis and I got comfy couches.''

We walked in and went back to sleep but before I did all I could get was flashbacks of tonight.

**Hey guys what did you think about the twins? Tell me what you think there names should be . But I hope you have an awesome day and that I hear from you soon.**


End file.
